Blooming Oasis Event Room
Event: Blooming Oasis Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon Rewards: Items to Get The Saddled the Storm Melissa: Presentiments have not deceived me! The Poltergeist hosts the Blooming Oasis. Perhaps it was transported by the sandstorm. Or maybe it was caused by the witch... Anyway, it won't stop us. Can you get the Oasis rid of it? * Banish the Ghost from the Blooming Oasis Butler Alfred: Anmitep is grateful to you that you helped him to get rid of otherworldly forces. He is sure that you will cope with the witch. If she appears, of course... Tools Melissa:Let's save the Blooming Oasis! Let's bring the water back to the people! The Oasis residents still fear the desert witch but if you show them that we have protective magic, it will give them determination to start work. * Get 3 Protection Talismans from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Protection Amulets from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Tools * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Melissa: I think you will succeed! Even Anmitep decided to participate in the work. Let's start and return water to the Oasis! I'm sure that the desert retreats. Overcoming the Fear Butler Alfred: The desert witch manifested herself! She appeared at the Oasis when residents gathered to deepen the well. She sent her mysterious servants on them, and frightened people ran away to the desert. Then the witch was gone but one of the poltergeists stayed... * Banish any poltergeist from the Blooming Oasis Butler Alfred: You have coped with the poltergeist. But what to do with the witch? It seems that she is very angry with the Oasis inhabitants. We have to ask Anmitep where the witch could have come from. Reminder of the Past ++++++++++++ Must Banish the Ghost prior to assembling artifact++++++++++ Greetings from a Recluse Melissa: I found out how come a little girl survived in the arid desert. It turns out that she was picked by an old recluse. She taught Asenath magic, raised anger and hatred inside her. And now the old woman has sent poltergeists to us... * Banish the Ghost from the Blooming Oasis Melissa: The old witch doesn't want her pupil to return to the people. She is afraid that we will change Asenath, that we will make her better and kinder. So she sent the poltergeist to the Oasis. If not you would have no troubles here! Reminder of the Past Butler Alfred: Anmitep has managed to talk to the witch, I think she hesitates, she does not know whether to believe her brother. You'll have to collect everything that will help us tough the callous soul of the witch, awaken her senses and memory. * Get 3 Camels Milk from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Comb-Honey from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Reminder of the Past * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Butler Alfred: It seems that our plan has worked! I saw myself as a witch cried! Asenath is back! The wicked witch is gone and the Oasis will flourish now because the magic returned, the princess will make the desert a retreat... Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.